Organic light-emitting devices include a pair of electrodes and an organic compound layer disposed between the electrodes. Injection of carriers from the pair of electrodes excites an organic compound. Transition from the excitation state to the ground state induces light emission.
Organic light-emitting devices are also referred to as organic electroluminescent (EL) devices.
In organic light-emitting devices, it is known that an organic compound having a high quantum yield in a light-emitting layer contributes to high luminous efficiency.
PTL 1 discloses pyrene compounds, such as an exemplary compound 9, as blue-light-emitting materials. The exemplary compound 9 has a pyrene basic skeleton and a fluorenyl group and a phenyl group. The basic skeleton refers to a fused ring having a conjugated structure.

PTL 1 describes pyrene compounds. The pyrene compounds have an emission peak wavelength in a blue region and cannot emit light in a green region. Although it is known that the emission wavelength can be altered with a substituent on a basic skeleton, the substituent may impair the stability of the compound.